Dave's Twiddydinkies
Dave's Twiddydinkies is Crazy Dave's shop and is the Main Shop for Plants vs Zombies Last Stand. The player gains access after finding his Car Keys at the end of Level 1-13. Once in every World is completed new merchandise will be added. The player can purchase more seed slots, plant upgrades, new defenses for the Pool and the Roof, Upgrades. Items Avaliable During Suburban Streets Extra seed slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. Whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level, Crazy Dave will appear and give them the choice to purchase it. * Extra seed slot seven - $750 * Extra seed slot eight - $5000 * Extra seed slot nine - $20,000 * Extra seed slot ten - $80,000 Purchasable Plants These Plants can be bought using Coins as currency that you can collect in game. Threepeater: $5000 Coins Threepeater shoots peas in three lanes: the one in which it is planted and the two lanes adjacent to that. Its attack is triggered when a zombie or tombstone appears anywhere within its area of effect (i.e. in any one of the three lanes). If Threepeater is planted on the top or bottom row, it will only shoot peas in two lanes instead of the usual three due to no lanes being above or below its position. Bacon: $50 Bacon servers no true purpose Upgrades Sun Boost I: $750 Coins Description: Start with 25 extra sun in the bank! Items Avaliable During Local Park Extra seed slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. Whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level, Crazy Dave will appear and give them the choice to purchase it. * Extra seed slot seven - $750 * Extra seed slot eight - $5000 * Extra seed slot nine - $20,000 * Extra seed slot ten - $80,000 Purchasable Plants These Plants can be bought using Coins as currency that you can collect in game. Snapdragon: $7500 Coins Snapdragon emits a wall of flames that hits all zombies in a 3x2 area in front of it, and the 2 tiles above and below it. The fire deals 30 damage per shot and can thaw chilled or frozen enemies. Shovel Boost: $750 Coins Description: Lets you choose another plant type every level! Items Avaliable During Nighttime Manor Extra seed slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. Whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level, Crazy Dave will appear and give them the choice to purchase it. * Extra seed slot seven - $750 * Extra seed slot eight - $5000 * Extra seed slot nine - $20,000 * Extra seed slot ten - $80,000 Purchasable Plants These Plants can be bought using Coins as currency that you can collect in game. Wheat Machine Gun (WMG): $5000 Coins Wheat machine gun shoots rice,it has light damage. Wheat is very non affective on armored zombies, but not on non metal zombies, unless if you have 2 Wheat in the lane. It's Machine Gun overheats after 25 seconds and regains after 10 seconds. It's bullets can be put on fire if shot through a Torchwood. Wall-Nut First Aid: $2000 Coins Description: Fully repair damaged defensive plants by planting on top of them. Items Avaliable During Highway of the Dead Extra seed slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. Whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level, Crazy Dave will appear and give them the choice to purchase it. * Extra seed slot seven - $750 * Extra seed slot eight - $5000 * Extra seed slot nine - $20,000 * Extra seed slot ten - $80,000 Purchasable Plants These Plants can be bought using Coins as currency that you can collect in game. Laser Bean: $8000 Coins Laser Bean Around every 3 seconds, he will fire a blue laser beam down the entire lane he is in, dealing 40 damage per shot to every zombie. The beam cannot be blocked, reflected or resisted in any way. Shovel Perk II: 1500 Coins Description: Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! Items Avaliable During Tombstone Extra seed slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. Whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level, Crazy Dave will appear and give them the choice to purchase it. * Extra seed slot seven - $750 * Extra seed slot eight - $5000 * Extra seed slot nine - $20,000 * Extra seed slot ten - $80,000 Purchasable Plants These Plants can be bought using Coins as currency that you can collect in game. Rifle Pea: $6000 Coins Rifle Pea shots heavy and explosive Peas. Sungunner: $7500 Coins Sungunner shoots sunny peas that do a moderated damage and produce sun on contact with a Zombie. Mower Launch: $10000 Coins Description: Manually launch one mower by tapping and holding! Items Avaliable During Construction Site Extra seed slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. Whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level, Crazy Dave will appear and give them the choice to purchase it. * Extra seed slot seven - $750 * Extra seed slot eight - $5000 * Extra seed slot nine - $20,000 * Extra seed slot ten - $80,000 Purchasable Plants These Plants can be bought using Coins as currency that you can collect in game. Apple Mortar: $10,000 Coins Apple Mortar lobs apple cores that damage and briefly stun zombies over three lanes.